House of Extraordinary
by 1nvisible
Summary: Just when you think you know all of your favorite HOA characters, a huge mystery shakes up everything! Will the ordinary people turn out to be extraordinary? Will the extraordinary become ordinary? Find out by reading and, of course, reviewing! Takes place after Season 3.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Hey, thanks for clicking on this story! I'm going to post a few chapters, then wait for reviews about whether I should continue or not. So please review it! Also, this is after season 3 but I don't have any old characters returning so apologies to Fabina and/or Amfie fans.**

**[A/N: Italics are a dream/vision from someone's POV but you won't know who! ;) And sorry this is so short, they'll get longer in the future, I promise.]**

"_Where am I? It looks like the cellar under the house, but wasn't I just in bed?" I asked myself as I looked around, unaware that I was dreaming. _

"_Welcome to the end," a woman's voice said, soft and full of menace. I turned around to see a veiled woman standing behind me. _

"_Wh-who are you?" I asked, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. The woman laughed, her voice sounding like the tinkling of bells. However, her next words were the complete opposite._

"_That will be revealed in time. I bring a message. One of the members of Anubis House holds the key to my plans and they will help me find that which I have lost," she said menacingly. A shiver ran down my spine, but before I could ask her anything more, I woke up._

The kids of Anubis House trudged down to breakfast, preparing for the day ahead of them. The Sibuna kids sat around their end of the table, eating quietly.

"Hey, did any of you have a weird dream last night?" Eddie asked suddenly. Alfie and KT shook their heads.

"Why, is this more Osirian business?" Patricia asked with a scowl. Eddie shrugged, unsure.

"Well tell us already! Don't leave us in suspense," Alfie demanded as he dug into his pancakes. Eddie quickly explained what he had seen. They all stared at him, Alfie with a forkful of pancakes halfway to his mouth.

"Close your mouth, codfish," Patricia said in disgust.

"Who was that? What did she mean one of us holds the key? The key to what?" KT asked. Before he could reply, Trudy came hurrying over.

"You'd best be getting to school!" she urged them quickly. As they got ready, Eddie looked over at Fabian who hadn't said anything.

"Any ideas?" he asked. Fabian jumped slightly, a bit startled.

"No, sorry, I was just thinking…," he murmured, trailing off. Eddie shrugged it off, seeing as that was normal for his friend and they headed off to school.


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Tet

**Okay, I admit I couldn't wait to start the next chapter so here it is! I have one little comment to make. You're probably thinking, "Oh, this is so predictable, I know who had the dream." But do you? Do you really? Read and find out! :) Oh, and this mostly focused on Sibuna so the other characters won't have that big of a role, but I'll try to include them when I can.**

Chapter 2: Ms. Tet

The school day passed by in a blur. Alfie and Jerome played their usual pranks and ended up tying four people's shoelaces together. They laughed and high fived the whole way back to the house. Willow was discussing possible date ideas for her and Alfie with Mara and Joy. The other four Sibuna members were walking in a group. Eddie glanced over at Fabian who hadn't said a word the whole time and pulled him aside.

"Hey, are you okay? You've been acting weird," he said with concern. Fabian nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just keep thinking about last term with the sarcophaguses and everything," he admitted with a shudder.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one still remembering that," Patricia said, walking up behind them and smirking slightly.

"Let's not dwell on the past. You both are safe and have your souls back," Eddie told them as KT joined them.

"Any more ideas on that dream of yours, Eddie?" KT asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry, this Osirian is having some dream translating difficulties," he admitted. She laughed and they changed the subject until they got home.

"Oh, there you are! Hurry and make yourselves presentable, we have a guest," Trudy exclaimed the minute they walked through the door.

"A guest? Who?" Mara asked curiously.

"Some woman, a friend of Victor's I'm guessing," Trudy replied as she bustled around with a feather duster.

"Victor actually has a friend?" Jerome asked in disbelief.

"I bet she's an alien," Alfie decided as he headed to the kitchen.

That night, they were waiting in the living room while Victor paced around anxiously. His usually stony face was almost… excited.

"Okay, this is just freaky. Why is Victor so excited?" Patricia asked, feeling a little creeped out.

"His alien friend must be really special," Alfie replied, tossing a jellybean into his mouth. A loud knock on the door made them all turn their heads and Victor almost tripped over his feet as he rushed to open it. As soon as it opened, a tall woman in a flowing white gown entered. Eddie gaped in astonishment.

"You guys, she's the woman from my dream!" he exclaimed excitedly. They all looked at him in surprise.

"This proves it. She's an alien who messes with people's dreams," Alfie announced.

"She looks really familiar. I feel like I've seen her before," Fabian mused, studying her face as she greeted Victor with a warm smile.

"Children, you will be on your best behavior for Ms. Tet," Victor said, leading her into the room. They all introduced themselves and she smiled.

"Oh, what a lovely group of children! I do hope I get to see you all more often," she said with a light laugh, glancing over at the four Sibuna members.

Victor took Ms. Tet upstairs while the rest of them ate dinner. The talk was all about this mysterious new woman.

"Did you see her dress?" Willow asked Mara excitedly.

"I was too distracted by Victor actually looking happy," Jerome interrupted. The rest of them nodded.

"I wonder if she's his girlfriend," KT said louder than she meant to.

"Ugh, please stop now before I throw up," Patricia groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I just wish I knew what she meant by the key. And why is she appearing in my dreams?" Eddie asked nobody in particular. Suddenly Fabian straightened up excitedly.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. Before anyone could ask, he jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Okay, who else besides me is completely confused now?" Alfie asked.

"I don't know, but I bet it's important," Eddie said. He, Patricia, KT, and Alfie got up and also left, finding Fabian in his room busy at his computer. He glanced up as they approached and he turned his computer towards them. It showed an old picture of a woman in a long, white gown surrounded by Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Is that Ms. Tet?" KT asked, squinting at the picture. Fabian nodded.

"I knew she seemed familiar. My uncle sent me this picture a long time ago. Apparently, there was an old Egyptian goddess whose very name has been erased from almost every historical record. Her name was Tetank, Goddess of Fate. I'm not sure what exactly happened, but no one today knows her name," he explained.

"Hey, I was close! Goddess, alien, what's the difference?" Alfie exclaimed proudly.

"But why is she here? And if she's a goddess, then why is she here as a human mortal?" Patricia asked. Fabian shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get answers tonight," he replied.

"Hey, we've got an Osirian, two descendants of Egyptian archaeologists, the great-granddaughter of one of the biggest experts of Egyptian culture, and the Egyptian-loving nerd. I'd say we're a pretty good team!" Eddie said more confidently than he felt.

That night, another dream appeared.


	3. Chapter 3: The other one

**Hey, sorry for the wait, homework has been intense this week but I finally got a free night! Yay! Anyway, thanks for your reviews! : ) I know there hasn't been a whole lot of action but that will come in time! Now, enough from me, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, unfortunately.**

_I was back in the cellar and Ms. Tet stood before me, her veil gone. She stepped forward and looked me in the eyes. _

"_Time has begun to run out. I have been forced to take human form by the others gods. You must help me erase what has been scrawled across history and restore me to my power," she ordered, answering my question before I could ask._

"_What? M-me? How am I supposed to do anything?" I asked, fear rushing over me like a tidal wave._

_She smiled. "Do not worry. I control fate, though my powers have greatly diminished. But I do know this. The great Osirian and his oh-so-special descendant friends shall realize that they are nothing beneath my power! The great shall become weak and the weak shall become great," she declared before vanishing in a flash of light._

"_Wait, what am I supposed to do?" I cried after her._

"_I will guide you," her voice echoed softly before fading out. The dream faded and I slowly slipped back into reality._

The next day at breakfast, Eddie was unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?" KT asked, noticing his unusual silence as he thought over his dream from the night. He realized they were all staring at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. I had another dream last night. It was weird though. Ms. Tet was speaking to me again but it felt like she was having a conversation with someone else," he explained.

"But it was your dream! How could she have been speaking to someone else?" Fabian asked quickly. Eddie shrugged but was interrupted by a loud bang at the other end of the table. They all looked over to see Willow dropping a textbook onto the table while staring at her glass of milk intently. Then she did it again, closely observing the milk.

"Uh, Willow, what are you doing?" Alfie asked his girlfriend curiously, pausing his eating. She stared at the milk before sitting back again with a sigh.

"Oh, you know, just reading the milk ripples to see what my fortunes will be like today! They aren't good omens though," she said, pouting slightly. The others shared glances before returning to their conversations. Eddie finished explaining what he had seen.

"So she actually mentioned us? She knows we're descendants?" Alfie asked worriedly. Eddie nodded.

"She said we'd realize we are 'nothing beneath her power'," Eddie replied.

"Well at least someone doesn't have to worry about having normal ancestry," Patricia smirked, looking at Fabian. He didn't reply, seemingly lost in thought again.

"Geez, what is with him? He keeps spacing out," she grumbled, picking up her bag and standing up as the Anubis residents got ready for their day of school. No one had seen any more of Victor or Ms. Tet since last night but when they saw Victor, everyone froze in shock. He was smiling and looked like the happiest man in the world.

"Okay, I think Victor has been abducted and this is his alien replacement," Alfie whispered to Jerome as they paused in the entrance hall. Victor looked down from his balcony.

"Hurry along, children, don't be late," he called after them, sounding almost friendly.

"I wonder how much Victor knows about his girlfriend," KT said as they headed to school.

"Knowing him, I'd guess he knows all about her. Maybe that's why he's so happy. He has a goddess for a girlfriend," Eddie replied.

They continued their conversation until they reached the school and went about their day as normal. Well, normal for everyone except one person. Eddie hadn't been the only one having dreams about Ms. Tet. The other dreamer had understood most of what she had explained and they were beyond terrified. Out of all the people who could have been chosen to do something to the potential that she was suggesting, they would've been the last choice. They sighed and turned their attention back to school, enjoying the normality for soon, normal would be a very, very distant thing.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Closer

**Just saw the finale of season 3! I loved the pairings at the end, didn't see the whole Fabian/Mara thing coming but it can't continue into a season 4 since Tasie is leaving. Ah well, back to the story! Perhaps I'll leave a hint or two…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor ever will own House of Anubis.**

Chapter 4: Getting closer

That evening, after dinner, the Sibuna kids had gathered for a meeting in Eddie and Fabian's room.

"Okay, we need to sort out what we know. Establish goals for what we plan on doing," Eddie decided after they had all gathered.

"Ms. Tet is actually a goddess who is best friends with Victor and may or may not be an alien," Alfie replied.

"One of us has the key to help her restore her power which could either be good or bad," Fabian added.

"She's been erased from history and stuck inside a human body," KT pointed out.

"And she's been appearing in your dreams," Patricia finished.

They all looked at each other, unsure of where to start. Eddie turned to Fabian.

"You know more about her than we do. Is there anything else we need to know? Like if she's tricking us into releasing another great evil into the world or something?" he asked.

"Oh, just what we need, Ammit the Second," Alfie muttered.

Fabian sighed. "I'm not sure; there isn't any more information about her available anywhere! She has been completely erased from all of the books that I've read. I'm not sure we can trust her," he admitted.

"Maybe I'll get another Osirian dream tonight or something. I'll try to ask her to give us more information," Eddie decided.

"One question: have you actually spoken to her in your dreams?" Fabian asked, curiosity and apprehension evident in his voice.

Eddie shook his head. "Not a word. She acts like she's talking to someone else. Sometimes it feels like I'm not even there! But I'll definitely try tonight," he answered decisively. Before he could say anything else, they heard a knock at the bedroom door. KT was the nearest and she opened the door and they all gasped in surprise. Ms. Tet was standing outside the door with a smirk.

"Oh Osirian, you can be so clueless sometimes," she said with a small laugh.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, wondering how much she had heard.

"Oh, just passing by. But I have a message for you, Osirian. You are not important. You have simply been… oh, how should I explain this… intercepting the dreams. Or rather, viewing dreams meant for another. This house has a particular fondness for you but you are not the one I need. The one who holds the key means far more to me than you," she sneered.

"Okay, we all know Eddie has a big head sometimes, but I'm the only one who gets to talk to him like that," Patricia snapped angrily. Ms. Tet laughed again.

"Silly girl. I have no quarrel with any of you. But I will appear again tonight. Stay out of the way, Osirian, and let others handle it for once," she hissed before drifting back down the hallway. They heard Victor's voice and then footsteps began to head upstairs to his office. They were all quiet as they thought about what she had said.

"Is anyone else besides me confused?" Alfie asked with a frown. "Don't worry, you're not alone," KT told him.

"I think the dreams belong to someone else. I wasn't ever meant to be having them. Have any of you had weird dreams involving Ms. Tet lately?" he asked, looking around at them all.

"Nope, definitely not! I think I would remember something like that," Patricia replied. Alfie and KT also shook their heads. Fabian looked like he was about to say something, then stopped and shook his head too.

"Then I guess we're still stuck," Eddie murmured.

They decided to leave it for the night and went out to join the others in the living room. Alfie and Willow began planning their next date which had something to do with marshmallows, fudge, and water guns. Joy and Jerome were talking quietly while Mara sat in an armchair, reading her book. **[A/N: That whole Fabian/Mara moment with the fireworks never happened in this story. And Mara never leaves for "season 4"]**

Fabian had another Egyptian book that he was looking through but Eddie could see something was bothering him. He plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked quietly. Fabian looked at him with surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, of course! Why do you ask?" he replied quickly. Too quickly. Eddie began to get suspicious. "You just seem like something's bothering you," he persisted. "Well, I have been missing Nina lately," Fabian answered but began to feel uneasy with Eddie's persistency. Eddie frowned but decided not to push him.

"Hey Weasel, are we on for a movie night tomorrow?" Patricia asked, cutting into their conversation. Eddie jumped, having completely forgotten about their upcoming date. "Y-yeah, of course Yacker!" he replied quickly. Patricia narrowed her eyes. "You haven't forgotten have you?" she asked. He shook his head. "No, of course not," he answered. Patricia rolled her eyes and walked over to talk to Mara. Eddie turned back to Fabian, but he had left when Eddie had his back turned. Eddie shrugged, and went to join Patricia and Mara.

_That night, a third dream appeared. This time, they were standing in the main hall of Anubis House. Ms. Tet was dressed in her usual white robes with a veil over her face. _

"_Time is of the essence. You must hurry," she ordered._

"_Again, what is it that I have to do?" I asked, getting a bit impatient with her vagueness._

_She smiled. "You seem willing. Good. I suppose I should fill you in. I was banished, cast into exile a long time ago by the other gods for something that I never did. It was believed that I had interfered with Osiris's casting ceremony to renew his powers at the height of autumn as is customary but I was framed. Framed by the liar who has gotten away with it their whole life! That blasted Anubis ruined my life and now I seek to reclaim my spot in history. You must find the Book of Osiris! It is missing the final page, the page that Anubis ripped out. You will find it where the sky has kissed the earth in an unforeseen kiss, where he left his mark on her as a constant reminder," she explained._

"_Can't you just tell me where it is without the riddles? And how do I know this won't turn out to be some big evil trick?" I asked angrily. Suddenly Ms. Tet's eyes flashed red with anger._

"_Do not question me! You have been assigned this task for only you can find it. I will tell you more later. But if you fail me or desert this mission that you have the privilege of completing, your life shall cease to exist," she snarled angrily. Then her eyes turned blue again and she smiled before turning slightly to my left._

"_Osirian, I know you are watching again. Really, it is quite rude to interfere in other people's business. So keep out if you know what's good for you," she hissed, before turning back to me and leaning closer._

"_Meet me in the hall tomorrow at midnight," she whispered before the dream faded and I woke up, faced with a daunting challenge._


	5. AN

**I'm sorry to all of my readers, but this story is going on hiatus (if you hadn't guessed from the long delay in update). My ideas for the future of this story have abandoned me and jumped out a window. My apologies to anyone looking forward to more. If I can get my inspiration back, I will continue this but I'm moving on to new fandoms for right now. Maybe if they air a season 4... Anyway, my sincere apologies!**


End file.
